


All of the While, It was You

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Coffeeshop setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: This is off to a good start, she thought. Trying to ask out someone for the first time in years and she couldn’t even properly identify her from a distance.

Erin tries her best to ask Patty out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't get the image of Erin nervously pacing out of my head and thus this fic was born. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Landon Pigg's "Falling In Love At A Coffeeshop"

> _ I never knew just what it was _
> 
> _ About this old coffeeshop I love so much  _
> 
> _ All of the while I never knew _
> 
> **_All of the while it was you_ **

"Falling In Love at a Coffeeshop"~Landon Pigg

Erin paced back and forth outside of  _ From the Ground Up _ , occasionally running her sweaty palms down her skirt (scotch guarded in preparation). She bit her lip as she eyed the patrons inside the coffeeshop. She couldn’t quite make out if the tall woman in one of the corners was Patty or not.

_ This is off to a good start _ , she thought. Trying to ask out someone for the first time in years and she couldn’t even properly identify her from a distance. She shook her head and resumed her pacing while she thought of possible openings. 

_ “Patty, I was wondering if-”, “Do you think you’d like to come with me to-”, “Is it possible you might-” _ . 

She was stopped by a warm hand at her elbow. 

“What you doing here, Erin?”

Erin looked up slowly and was greeted by Patty’s warm smile. The one she’d noticed in the past month caused her heart to speed up twice its normal rate. Well, that wasn’t true, she’d probably die from that but it certainly felt that way.

She reached up to scratch the back of her neck and simply stated, “Coffee.”

Patty nodded but Erin could tell Patty knew that wasn’t all she’d been thinking about. “Alright, you want to come in with me or you just hopin’ to absorb the caffeine through the door?”

Erin dropped her hand and let out a nervous giggle. “With you.” She cleared her throat. “I mean I’ll go in with you.”

Patty tilted her head to the side. “O.K.” she said slowly as she opened the door for Erin.

Erin tried to slow her breathing as they walked in. The shop was Patty’s favorite but Erin had a fondness for it as well. Patty suggested they meet there for their book club once and Erin had liked it ever since. The walls were lined with bookshelves (no doubt part of the allure for Patty) and the walls were painted in warm shades of beige. Twinkle lights hung from the ceiling all year round and Erin always felt immediately at ease there. Something she desperately needed at the moment. 

“Your usual?” asked Patty. 

Erin nodded, apparently still at a loss for what to say that didn’t sound ridiculous. It was better that she met Patty outside though. Perhaps it would be easier to slip in a date suggestion during normal conversation.

Patty waved off Erin’s offer of cash and just asked her to pick a table. Erin chose a couch that Patty often favored and went over her opening ideas in her head again. 

Patty smiled as she approached and handed Erin her drink. “What are you up to this morning?”

“Oh, nothing, I thought I’d go to a movie later,” replied Erin before she took a sip of coffee. 

That was a good opening right?

“Oh,” said Patty with a look of surprise on her face. 

Erin sat up a little straighter. “I go to the movies sometimes,” she defended. 

Early in their friendship, Patty admonished Erin for her lack of a social life and Erin wondered if she might make a quip about it now. 

Patty laughed and reached out a hand to squeeze Erin’s forearm, causing Erin to immediately relax her posture. “I know you do. It’s just, I was gonna call you later. I found out there’s a book signing for that author we really liked from a few months ago.”

Erin quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Patty shrugged and removed her hand. “Yeah, I thought maybe we could go.”

Erind tilted her head. “Oh.”

Patty smiled hopefully. “Maybe catch dinner before?”

Erin took a sip of her coffee and nodded. 

“We could go as friends or…”

Erin swallowed hard. “Or?”

“Or a date,” Patty stated simply as she took a sip of her own coffee. When Erin didn’t respond, she added, “I don’t know. I was feeling like maybe that might be where this is headed but we could keep doing the friend-”

“No!” said Erin as she almost tipped over her drink and purse. Patty helped her catch them both and eyed her curiously. 

Erin cleared her throat and started again, “I mean I’d like to go,” she took a breath, “as a date option.”

Patty winked. “Good.” She pulled out a notebook from her bag. “Since you’re here, you want to go through my notes from yesterday’s bust?”

Erin smiled. “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

 


End file.
